Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders before he evolved into Lumino Dragonoid. He is the final evolution of Drago in the second season. Information Description Partners with Dan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has been embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan. A realist and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. His lithe and now humanoid body makes aerial attacks faster and more lethal. A powerful flame is unleashed from Helix Dragonoid's mouth laying waste to foes. Puts a protective shield around its entire side of the battlefield. He is great at making strategies in battle. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the Bakugan Termination System into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it, but after facing Keith again, Drago manage to control it. Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers' Bakugan to battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Saint Nemus and Midnight Percival, they defeat Clawsaurus, Snapzoid, Lumitroid, and Farakspin and finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he faced off with Linehalt, they were evenly matched even with their Battle Gear. Their powers were so great that the explosion went to Gundalia. In Revelation, he faces Rubanoid and Phosphos tagging with Akwimos. Despite Akwimos being wiped out and Drago facing two against one, he still won. In The Visitor. he faces Aranaut, he finds out it is the original Aranaut. Drago defeated Aranaut with JetKor. In Confrontation, he faces Rubanoid and Contestir tagging with Linehalt. He managed to get the upper hand even with Linehalt purposely defeating himself, but he still lost due to two on one. In Hostile Takeover, he faces Avior and Venoclaw tagging with Hawktor. He and Hawktor managed to defeat them easily. In Twin Attack, he tags with Coredem and battles a Volt Elezoid and Longfly and later a Ziperator and Ramdol. Despite being picked on by Ziperator and Ramdol they overcomed both, and defeated them with powerful abilities. In The Element, he faces Rubanoid one on one. He defeats Rubanoid in the first round. When Sid threw Neo Ziperator he and Drago go into a illusion and Drago is passed on the Element and evolves into Lumino Dragonoid. He later defeats Rubanoid with one attack. ; Ability Cards * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases his speed. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and tranfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield '(''Hyper Helix Shield): Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of G-Power as the opponent. * '''Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Fusion Ability Cards: * Power Blazer ''': Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * '''Dragon Impulse (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Bakugan Dimensions *Helix Dragonoid is shown on many Pyrus and Ventus abilities on Bakugan Dimensions. They often make him look twisted, evil or desperate. He also appears on one ability from Subterra and Darkus each. *In the intro of a battle, the player on the right is throwing a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. *Helix Dragonoid is on Helios MK2's Battle Gear abilities, and also Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear abilities. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. In order to do this, you need to pull its wings back. The Pyrus version comes in six variations, with 600 Gs and 620 Gs in BakuTriads Game Packs, 700 Gs and 740 Gs in BakuBoost, 720 Gs and 740 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 750 Gs in Combat Sets, 760 Gs in Character Packs and 800 Gs in BakuBoost. The Haos version comes in three variations, with 630 Gs in BakuTriad, 710 Gs in Game Pack and 780 Gs in BakuBox. The Darkus in the Bakusolo has 740 Gs and the Darkus version has 750 Gs in Aquos BakuTins. The Aquos version has 620 Gs in BakuTriads. The Ventus version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriads, 720 Gs in BakuBoosts and 740 Gs in BakuCamo. The Subterra version has 740 Gs. The Clear version has 850 Gs in Bakutriad and 900 Gs in a Booster pack. It is available in BakuEvolutions Packs with 900 Gs. In Japan, the Pyrus version in GP-001 comes with 540 G. Trivia * Despite absorbing six Attribute Energies to evolve, Helix Dragonoid is a Pyrus Bakugan and only uses Pyrus abilities, nor does he use any abilities derived from the Perfect Core despite he still possesses it. * It is the only evolution of Drago introduced in New Vestroia that doesn't spin but makes a tornado when he stands. * He, Dryoid, Neo Dragonoid, Hex Dragonoid and Midnight Percival are currently the only Bakugan that have used more than one Fusion Ability. * Kazarina's research said that a Bakugan like Helix Dragonoid doesn't exist. * Dan used a Gate Card in episode 5 that changed Drago to Subterra for the first time without hurting him. * It is revealed that he might take naps in GI episode 6 but he might not because he had used it as an excuse. In the last episode (as Blitz Dragonoid) of GI he did while fighting Phantom Dharak on pure instinct as claimed by Dan. * Helix Dragonoid is the second non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to support Battle Gear after Helios MK2. * The Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack shows Lumino Dragonoid instead of Helix Dragonoid for some reason. * On Bakugan Dimensions, when you start a battle, the brawler on the left throws a Helix Dragonoid. * He might have been able to use Perfect Core Abilities like Cross and Neo Dragonoid but it was never proven. * He is the first evolution of Drago to have a humanoid-like form like Apollonir. * For some reason, his "Burning Reflector" doesn't reflect abilities, only nullifies. * Most of his abilities nullify the opponents ability. * This is Drago's last form that used Fusion Abilities. * Helix in Latin means "Light". * He, along with Dharak, are the direct descendants of the two original Bakugan and have the Ultimate Warrior Gene. * In episode 21 of Gundalian Invaders when Drago first appeared in the episode after the title was shown, he was in Helix Dragonoid ball form instead of Lumino Dragonoid ball form. * Helix Dragonoid is the only evolution of Drago that was seen to exceed the base Power Level of Helios' evolution at his time. * His Bakugan form similar to Titanium Dragonoid. * In his BakuMorph form, there is maybe a mistake. His BakuMorph form is more similar to Lumino Dragonoid, with the tail, and the "V" on the torso. Gallery Anime helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in ball form helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid attached to JetKor in ball form subterrahelixball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid in ball form subterrahelixjetkorball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in ball form helix bakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in Bakugan form subterrahelixjetkorform.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor galactic dragfon.png|Helix Dragonoid using Galactic Dragon dragon hummer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Hummer dragonphalanx.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Phalanx spinning wall.png|Helix Dragonoid using Spinning Wall firim tornado.png|Helix Dragonoid using Firim Tornado burning reflector.png|Helix Dragonoid using Burning Reflector powerglazer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Power Blazer helixdragonimpulse.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Impulse dragonsurge.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Surge jetkordelta.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor using JetKor Delta jetkorengage.png|Helix Dragonoid about to engage attack with JetKor Flame Impact drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid versus Helios MK2 helixvsaranut.png|Helix Dragonoid versus Haos Aranaut Helix Drago VS Aranaut.PNG|Helix Dragonoid versus Aranaut. File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Hbbw.jpg|Birthday Cake Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid Drago_and_the_Element.png|Neo Ziperator transferring The Element to Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_Evolve.jpg|Helix Dragonoid evolving into Lumino Dragonoid after receiving The Element File:Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid Helix Dragonoid being traped by Rubanoid.jpg|Deskron Gear attacking Drago helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equipped with Jetkor in Bakugan form Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000267280.jpg|Helix Dragonoid (up close) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000279760.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000306680.jpg|Helix Drago (fornt view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000305480.jpg|Helix Drago (right side view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000307280.jpg|Helix Drago (left side view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000321880.jpg|Drago and Helios File:IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission Dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.jpg Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid BTSystem8.jpg BTSystem9.jpg HaosWolf 545.jpeg 2064.jpg 2066.jpg 2063.jpg 2062.jpg 2059.jpg 2057.jpg Game File:IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Twin Destructor File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with a wrong DNA code Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg|BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson And Pearl Helix Dragonoid Copper JetKor.jpg|Dual-Error Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:Bg097-7r1.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Closed) File:Bg097-7r0.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Open) File:Haos_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg File:EvilTwinPk small.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack File:Evil_Twin_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:Clear_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Clear Helix Dragonoid File:BakuMorph_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Haoslongflyhelixdualpack.png Subterracobrakushelixdualpack.png IMG 0283.JPG Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.02.34 PM.png|McDonalds version of Helix Dragonoid PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (12).jpg|BakuEvolutions Helix Dragonoid $(KGrHqZ,!lgE1F4lVTZcBN(+tLyY,g~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (9).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (111).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (110).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (109).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (108).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (107).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (112).JPG File:Helixdrago.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (16).jpg Helix drago deluxe jetkor.png|Deluxe Jetkor on Helix Dragonoid Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (11).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (12).PNG Picture 6ooooooooooooooo.png IMG_6878.JPG|Haos Helix Dragonoid IMG_6867.JPG|Haos Helix Dragonoid on Haos Raytheus --Helix Dragonoid--, --Lumino Dragonoid--, --Blitz Dragonoid--, --Titanium Dragonoid--.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Pyrus HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Haos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Camo_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Clear_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Stealth_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid.png Camo_HelixDragonoid.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid.png Haos_HelixDragonoid.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid.png Pyrus Evo HelixDragonoid.png Clear_HelixDragonoid.png CrimsonPearl_HelixDragonoid.png EvilTwin_HelixDragonoid.png Helix_Aquos_attck.png Darkus Clear Helix.PNG 467px-Ingram's_1200_Helix.png Clear Helix Collection.PNG Twins.PNG XD_LOL.png Sub_helix_saber.png SHD.png Evil_Helix.png Evil_Bakugan_Helix_Drago.png CP_Helix_Dragonoid_BD (1).jpg|Crimson&Pearl Helix Dragonoid|link=Helix Dragonoid cp Others File:201109_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with Silver JetKor in calender of September 2011 File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:tapl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon Pyrus helix drago.png Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1024x768.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid (Gundalian Invadrs Wallpaper) dimensions_dan_helixdrago_1024x768.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions:Dan and Helix Dragonoid Ability Card Images Flaminguppercut.jpg Flareshield.jpg Flashover.jpg Heataura.jpg Ignition.jpg Lavawave.jpg Nova Dive.jpg Searing Blast.jpg Whirlingblaze.jpg Wildcombustion.jpg Downdraft.jpg Growingstorm.jpg Swirlingbreeze.jpg Howlinggale.jpg Windburst.jpg Updraft.jpg Strengthofthemountains.jpg Devitalize.jpg Rapidfire.jpg Rocketshot.jpg Jet.jpg Lanceandshield.jpg Wingover.jpg Beamblitzer.jpg Blasternoid.jpg Explosivevolley.jpg Evasion.jpg Mach_Speed.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Energy Holders Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan